From the prior art, clutch mechanisms are known that comprise:                an engine input hub, which can be connected to a engine input shaft,        an output hub, which can be connected to a transmission,        a multiple-disk clutch, supported by a clutch support, wherein the multiple-disk clutch comprises:                    a plurality of first friction elements connected rigidly in rotation with the input shaft by way of an input disk carrier and the input hub,            a plurality of second friction elements connected rigidly in rotation with the output shaft by way of an output disk carrier and the output hub,                        a control system comprising a case and an actuator arranged to configure the clutch in a position between:                    an engaged configuration, for which the plurality of first friction elements of the clutch is coupled in rotation with the plurality of second friction elements of the said clutch, and            a disengaged configuration, for which the plurality of first friction elements of the clutch is decoupled from rotation with the plurality of second friction elements of the said clutch.                        
During their operation, the frictional forces generated in the area of the multiple-disk clutch generate heat, especially during the transitional phase of frictional engagement of the clutch, during which a non-zero differential speed of rotation exists between the first friction elements and the second friction elements.
In order to guarantee optimum and durable operation of the clutch mechanism, and to limit premature wear of the first and second friction elements, it is known in particular to use a cooling fluid capable of both lubricating and cooling the clutch during its operation. In the document EP 2 905 492 A2, the cooling fluid is introduced into the clutch mechanism via a cooling duct passing through the clutch support.
In order to orient the cooling fluid toward the clutch, the cooling duct often comprises complex shapes, taking into account the available space in the clutch mechanism and its geometry. More particularly, the clutch support comprises, in known manner, a first blind, axially elongated bore permitting the cooling fluid to be introduced into the clutch mechanism, and a second blind, radially extending bore permitting the cooling fluid to circulate in the clutch mechanism, wherein the second bore discharges into the first blind bore.
The production of such a cooling duct is therefore complex, and it necessitates machining in several operations in order to assure fluidic communication between the first and the second bore. More particularly, it is necessary to undertake the machining of the two bores manually and to perform deburring at the intersection of the two bores, in order to guarantee optimum circulation of cooling fluid in the cooling duct on the one hand and in the clutch mechanism on the other hand. Thus the known configurations of cooling ducts employ laborious and complex manufacturing methods, which contribute to increasing the costs of manufacture of clutch mechanisms.
The object of the present invention is to address the foregoing problems at least in large part and in addition to lead to other advantages, which will become apparent from the description and the figures hereinafter.
Another objective of the invention is to propose a new clutch mechanism in order to resolve at least one of these problems.
Another objective of the present invention is to simplify the manufacture of a clutch mechanism and to reduce the cost thereof.
Another objective of the present invention is to reduce the bulkiness of a clutch mechanism.